Baby, Lead Me On
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: - It's against the rules of breaking up, but I miss your dancing fingertips heating up my skin. - Channy, post break-up. Written with Gloriana's song Lead Me On in mind. "Whisper my name, baby no shame. Is it so wrong? Baby, lead me on."


What's up, fanfictioners? For those of you who follow my stories/subscribe and such, I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING AFTER "In Dark Blue Tennessee", but I've just been swamped with all this school stuff and haven't had time to think, let alone write a fanfiction.

And that brings us to now, this story, and the things that inspired it.

Firstly; the song Lead Me On by Gloriana (a SERIOUSLY AWESOME country band),

Secondly; my annoying cold that makes me nostalgic/want to write things,

and Thirdly; the two ladies who kept distracting me while writing this (when I get distracted, I have more time to think & stories end up better! Yay!), Alanah and Steph. (twitter names yelyah_Lovato and CatchMeDemixo in case you want to follow them in all their awesomeness!)

[Warning: disclaimer on the way:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or it's characters, or the song Lead Me On by Gloriana, which is featured in this story for a few lines. All rights go to the owners. No copyright intended)

Let's hope this makes up for my absence. So here we go...

* * *

><p>Dancing fingers skimmed soft, exposed skin.<p>

Lungs held back necessary oxygen while both actors waited for one to make the next move.

The sunlight streaming in from the only source of light in the room, the window, highlighted one side of the brunette beauty's face, and the self-centred blonde found his thoughts consumed with her - not himself, for once.

"Sonny…" he let the whisper escape his soft, pink lips.

He mentally kicked himself.

The mood had been perfect and silent before he had gone and ruined it.

"Chad…" She whispered back through barely opened lip-gloss covered lips, staring at him like there was an external body talking _for_ her.

Sonny's fingers ached to touch his skin, just like he was doing to her.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't dig that emotion back up. She couldn't go back to that place. Not when she'd left it, hurt, not as long ago as she would've liked.

He leaned in, but she leaned back.

"This means nothing." She whispered, almost sighing as he let her go, "I mean nothing to you. Why are you doing this?"

"I know you think of me." He said, all seriousness in his face but a hint of joking in his voice.

"You couldn't commit." She argued.

"This is love." He said quickly, hoping to draw her back in.

"You're lying."

Their playful banter stopped, and Chad was floored.

Not once in their entire relationship had Sonny accused Chad of lying. Not even when he was. But now she stood before him, accusation in her eyes, when he was telling the absolute truth.

He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he was barely keeping afloat in the ocean, instead of relaxing peacefully atop the water.

"Can you prove that?" his defences went up, allowing him to argue back.

Sonny nodded, causing her hair to fall in strands across her face and stir the air.

Throughout the weeks of their breakup, Chad couldn't get her strawberry-mocha scent out of his head, and to smell it again was like a recovering alcoholic being handed a drink.

"Oh, yeah? How?" he said, inconspicuously (or what he _thought_ was inconspicuous) sniffing the air.

Sonny giggled and closed the space between them.

Chad was still musing over the musical capacity of a plain giggle when her lips touched his, and sparks literally flew throughout the room.

Sonny had originally planned to pull back after a few seconds, but now she couldn't think.

Her fingers finally won the battle and they reached up to caress his shoulder, innocently.

He was the one to initiate movement between their lips that so begged for it, but she wasn't one to back down from a fight.

The battle of skin intensified, fingers finding hair and tugging softly.

Sonny was the one to pull back for oxygen.

"This is wrong." He said, surprising himself, watching her skin flush with red.

"Pretend it isn't." She whispered back, pulling his torso against hers again, "Kiss me."

Chad wasn't going to stand there and pretend that this wasn't the moment he was waiting for, no matter how conceited he was.

"Tomorrow we can pretend this didn't happen." She said when he didn't move.

"You don't have to-

"I don't care what we are, Chad. All I know is that I want your fingers on my skin again."

Chad stared at her.

Not once in her entire life had Sonny uttered words so forward.

"Baby, lead me on."

* * *

><p>The next day was no exception to Sonny's expectations.<p>

Sure, she _was_ hoping that Chad would come down with a serious case of knight-in-shining-armour syndrome, but definitely did not expect or assume that it was anything beyond an empty wish.

Chad pushed past her, his cast leading the way, on their daily journey to the cafeteria.

His current leading lady grimaced at her, but Sonny was expecting that, so she smiled back as gracefully and politely as she could.

Little miss leading lady huffed away, holding on to Chad's arm like it was going to disappear.

_Arm abuse_, Sonny thought, grinning.

She took a seat at a table surrounded by her friends, greeting each of them with a smile and a "hey", before grabbing a piece of the pizza they'd ordered.

The blonde haired actor let his jerk act drop for a whole 2 seconds over on his end of the cafeteria, momentarily defending the cast of _So Random_ from their daily verbal abuse.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, before composing himself. "Guys, look at them. Do you really wanna insult people so low?"

Chad laughed, but the look in his eyes wasn't one of showing off.

His cast laughed and her cast groaned.

Except for Sonny.

She'd seen that look in his eyes before; every time he held her, every time he told her she was beautiful, every time he'd pulled back from a kiss and every time he'd run his fingertips across her skin the previous night. She wasn't fooled.

"Huh. What a jerk." The smallest _So Random_ actress huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell me about it." the conceited blonde of _their_ show agreed, flipping her hair.

Sonny nodded in agreement and sunk further into her chair, slipping her earphones out of her pocket and placing them in her ears.

_Musical refuge._

She slipped into the numbing sound of the beat, letting her feet bop up and down in time.

"Sonny!" Nico's voice sounded above the booming bass line of the song in Sonny's ears, making her jump.

She yanked the buds out of her ears and stared at him, as if to say "yes?"

"Your phone's been going off for the last 5 minutes." He concluded, taking another bite of his pizza.

Her hand slid across the table and found purchase in the plastic covering before pulling it toward her chest.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she read the message ID, and it took all her gained acting skills to maintain her bored composure.

_Chad_.

It was Chad.

"_I don't care if we go nowhere; you're all I see. One more night with you is all I need."_ Her internal voice read the message out and the corners of her mouth curved upwards dangerously, threatening to reveal her mood.

"Who is it?" Tawni asked.

"Just my Mom. She got some new slogan tees."

"Wow!" Tawni commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes, before turning her attentions to the mirror in her hand.

Little thuds sounded off as Sonny rapidly typed a response, barely audible to anyone not paying attention, and a phone went off at the other end of the cafeteria.

Chad picked his phone up, unlocked the screen and smirked at the words.

"_Tell me what I want to hear. I don't care if you're lying, baby. I just want to feel you touch me right now. Go ahead and call it love, tomorrow you can deny it, baby. Kiss me again, let me pretend it's not wrong, baby lead me on."_

* * *

><p><em> T H E - E N D <em>

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Good or bad? Have any pointers for the future? Leave me a review &amp; let me know! It's much appreciated and you're 100% sure to get a reply. (:<p>

I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read this. Honestly, I can't even grasp that you sat there and read this when you could've been doing something much more interesting with your life. !


End file.
